


Sweet Demon (JanexDemonstuck!Roxy)

by Disasterman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Comfort?, Cute, Demons, Experiment cats, F/F, Happy Ending, JanexRoxy, Mild Sexual Content, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Sad?, cliffhanger?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disasterman/pseuds/Disasterman
Summary: Demon hunter Jane Crocker has been sent on a job pursuing rumors of demon in an abandoned laboratory. Will she complete her job? Or will she find something more?





	Sweet Demon (JanexDemonstuck!Roxy)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Demon Roxy and Jane (Source was deleted, unfortunately, but picture is here)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/447230) by Chofi, I think. 



> *based off of a picture from the source above*  
> I wrote this a few years ago for a friend, so forgive me for terrible writing, plot, grammar, structuring, etc...  
> Minor explicit content near the end, but it is not written explicitly (In my opinion). Enjoy the story, and I'm sorry if it is bad.

Jane Crocker stood in front of the decrepit laboratory. She had walked nearly two hours through the woods in Rainbow Falls, New York until she had found this place. Although it was summertime and only a little after 5, the tall trees stretching out for miles blotted out even the tiniest bit of sun. Jane had not heard a single thing for over half an hour, even the tromping of her shoes covered up by the thick layer of half rotten vegetation. She grasped her bag a little tighter and stepped onto the broken chessboard-like path that led up to the front door.  
*************  
“Ms. Crocker, we have a job for you.” Jane fidgeted a little in the plastic chair as her boss described the details. “There have been reports of a demon or demons sited near Rainbow Falls in New York. They appear to be a succubus type or something like that. We have chosen you to go and take care of them as you have a specialty for taking care of those kinds. We have a bag and your plane ticket down at the front desk with all the things you might need. Of course if you have anything else you would like to add feel free to do so. Your plane is scheduled to leave at ten a.m. sharp tomorrow, so make sure you get a good night's rest tonight.” Jane took the sheet of paper on the desk and skimmed through it. The phone rang and as her boss picked it up she headed out to the elevator. Stopping at the front desk she picked up the bag and ticket, waved goodbye to the receptionist and hailed a taxi. Upon arriving home she got out some leftovers from the fridge and quietly took them upstairs, being careful not to disturb her father. Reaching her room she sat at her Betty Crocker computer and simultaneously ate and did some quick research. Ping. Jane glanced at the side of the screen and saw that someone had bothered her. She opened up BettyBother and maneuvered past all the ads that came with it, reaching the chat.

timaeusTestified [TT] began bothering gutsyGumshoe [GG] at 9:08

TT: Hey  
TT: Sup  
GG: Why, good evening  
GG: To what do I owe the pleasure of being contacted by the great Strider?  
TT: Good evening to you too Ms. Crocker  
TT: I was wondering if you had run into any robotic rabbits recently  
GG: That is quite the tongue twister there! I regret to inform you that I have not run into any rabbits of the robotic sort anywhere I have been. Why do you ask?  
TT: I was trying to send it to one of my pals and my sendificator messed up on the coordinates. I am trying to track it down but I cannot seem to find the tracker in all of the plush rumps filling my room  
GG: Alright. I shall keep an eye out for it when I leave. And you may want to tidy up your room, being bombarded with puppet buttocks sounds highly uncomfortable.  
TT: Not really. Wait, you are leaving?  
GG: Yes. I am leaving my dear Washington hometown and going to the other side of this country, to a place called Rainbow Falls. I have a job there I shall be leaving in the morning. :B  
TT: Good luck with your job. It’s demon hunting, right?  
GG: Yes, precisely. In fact, I am going to go do a little more research, then I am going to drop off to sleep! I mustn't miss my plane! So shall we converse sometime else in the future then?   
TT: Of course. Night Crocker  
GG: And goodnight to you Strider.

gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased bothering timaeusTestified [TT]

That conversation took longer than expected as it is now almost 9:30 p.m. Jane researched a little more, then crawled under her blankets and fell asleep.

BeepBeepBeep. Jane woke up, then blearily turned over and bashed the alarm. The noise cut off abruptly as she waved her hand around until she felt her glasses and put them on. Sitting up she walked down the stairs and grabbed a bowl as her dad came up behind her and gave a quick hug before hurrying out the door. She watched out the window as her dad got into the car and drove out of sight before taking her bowl now filled with cereal up to her room. She ate quickly and set the bowl by the container from last night as she picked up the backpack from her job and dumped out its contents. She sorted through them: A large bottle of holy water, a silver knife, a revolver with silver bullets and salt filled cartridges, a couple of Devil’s traps ready to use, a lighter and a small bottle of oil, a saltshaker, a bible, and a heavy duty flashlight with a screen saying the date, time and battery life, with two packs of batteries. Jane looked over these items then went over to a box underneath her desk. She pulled out a video camera specially equipped with energy and heat detection, along with night vision, a magnifying glass, odorless bug repellent, a first aid kit, and a couple of crosses, most wooden but two of them were silver. She repacked the bag, then dressed in blue jean shorts, light blue sneakers, a light blue top with elbow length sleeves and dark green jock like vest rimmed with yellow. Jane locked up the house, called a taxi, and rode to the airport.

The flight to Rainbow Falls was a long five hour flight. At least Jane had brought her favorite detective novel with her in the bag with her clothes in it. Finally the plane landed, and Jane got off and out into the streets. Having read numerous detective novels she knew exactly where to go to get the most information: a bar. After walking around she found one and went in, ordering a small glass of wine. She sipped it quietly and listened to the gossip around her.   
“...and then it was all like…” “But I totally didn’t mean it!” “He just kinda has some weird thing…” “...somewhere in the woods on the outskirts of town just a bit, heard some things about strange things being seen and heard-”   
Bingo!   
“Excuse me Sir.” Jane waltzed over to a couple with a few champagne glasses on the table. “I couldn’t help but overhear your discussion about abnormal happenings around this area?”  
“Yeah, there’s been some disappearances around here, started a few months back. One person actually came back, ranting about ‘demons’ and ‘seduction’ and ‘vampires’ and stuff. Completely mad. It made everyone here a little more uneasy. Good thing he was shipped off to the madhouse, right where he belongs.”   
“Do you know where I could perhaps find this place?” Jane inquired.   
“I wouldn’t go there if I were you.” The table’s other occupant cut in. “But I’m not you, so you can do whatever you want I guess. Anyway, I’ve heard that the easiest way to get there would be through a little path near the back of this bar. Everyone’d be too scared to come here, but the booze here is the best, and they blocked that path off with like a brick wall.”   
“I see. Thank you very much for your information.”   
“Wait a sec. Why are you so interested in this?”   
“Ah. Not really for any reason, mainly because I am rather curious about supernatural entities.” The couple nodded and resumed drinking. Jane took her leave after thanking them again and headed around the back of the bar. Sure enough there was a wall built over a section of the trees, bottles and cigarettes and even some clothes strewn around it. Jane focused solely on a cut down stump conveniently located near the wall. Stepping on top of it, she tossed her bags over, hearing them thump, then crouched, shuffled a bit, then launched at the wall. She managed to get her a good grip on the top, hanging off of it about 2 feet. Summoning all of the weak muscles she had, somehow she managed to get up onto and sat there panting for a few minutes before dropping onto the ground below. Not very gracefully, as her weight went to her knees and she tumbled a bit, knocking her shoulder against a tree. She grunted, clutching her shoulder, before grabbing an aspirin from her clothes bag and taking it, grabbing her bags and heading off into woods.  
*************  
Jane reached out for the doorknob, then stopped, a mere couple centimeters from the rusty surface. She set her bags down on the stoop and started to walk around, examining the perimeter. She noted down things in the little notebook she carried in her pocket like a detective.  
*Windows are all smashed, boarded up. No other way in besides front door. Rosebushes seem well cared for, rest of place is a dump. Mysterious footprints in the dirt by rosebushes. Appears to be same person???? May need more data to distinguish demon type*  
Creak. Jane jumped, immediately on edge. She frantically looked around, searching for the source of the noise. Letting out a slow sigh, she slowly relaxed and concluded that it must have been a tree. However, she could’ve sworn that she saw a flash of light pink in an upstairs window. Shrugging it off, she jammed her notebook back in her pocket and headed back to the front door.

_how intnerestingg. another person 4 me to play wifth. thisis goiin 2 b fun!!_

Jane turned the doorknob. The rust seemed to prevent it from moving and all she did was get her hand dirty. Wiping her hand on her shorts, she bent over and picked up one of the loose black stone tiles, gripping it loosely. She raised it above her head, then smashed it down on the doorknob with all of her might. The doorknob fell off easily as if slicing through butter. It clattered onto the concrete stoop and broke open a little. Jane slipped her hand carefully through the hole and pushed open the door. It slowly slid open, making a super loud creak as it did. Jane winced at the sound. _If they didn’t know I was here before, they do now._

Peering inside, Jane dug in her bag and pulled out the revolver, loaded with a combination of the bullets, a silver cross, the salt, and her flashlight. She hung the cross around her neck and as she looked around the room with the flashlight. Cobwebs filled the corners, antique furniture adorned the room and the plush carpet was old, fraying and moldy. The entire place had a damp stench, plunging deep into one’s nostrils. Taking a deep breath, Jane stepped forward into the house, gripping the revolver loosely in her right hand and sweeping the flashlight through the room with the other. A small bump caused her to panic, and she trained the light on the source of the noise. A small black cat curled around a small side table, looking up at her. Its startling white eyes trained on her, and a small spot above each eye gave it the appearance of having four. It disappeared as suddenly as it appeared. Jane slowly relaxed, but the cat had surprised her. She walked through the first room, and was about to enter what seemed to be the kitchen when a loud SLAM caused her to turn around suddenly. She rushed to the front door, but no matter what she did, it didn’t budge. Jane heard a chuckle and whirled around, flashlight and gun simultaneously at the ready. the chuckle turned into a laugh and Jane slowly made her way to the kitchen. Peeking around the corner, she shone the flashlight around the kitchen, noting a half empty bottle of vodka sitting on a counter. The laughing got louder and Jane walked toward a hallway branching off from the kitchen. One way continued straight with some assorted doorways along it. Jane shone the beam along the stairs and at the top, sitting precariously on top of the railing was a woman that seemed about Jane’s age, but about a foot taller. She had her legs crossed and her cheek was in her hand, bright pink eyes trained on Jane, petting the same cat that Jane had sighted earlier. Jane stared right back at her, being careful not to directly look into her eyes. You are to never do that. Never ever EVER. “well, hellooooooo there” The woman said, and even though it was softly Jane could feel it reverberate through her whole body as if she had yelled it through a microphone.   
“G-good evening ma’am.” Jane barely stuttered out. She adjusted her glasses, eyes on the mysterious stranger the entire time. “Would you, perchance, be the demon that has been disturbing a town nearby to here?”   
“hmmmm…. posibaly~ wonk” The demon turned her head a bit when she winked, allowing the flashlight to illuminate a pointed ear nearly hidden under a swath of curled hair. “hey prety lady, hows bout we play a game~? Itll b totes fun, liek hid n seek. now comin find me!” And the woman just slid off the railing and into the upstairs before Jane could even say a word. Well, she did have a slight blush, from being called pretty. _Wait, what? That’s a **succubus,** this is part of their tactics, you can’t be distracted, even if it is a pretty demon lady!_ Jane mentally slapped herself, then clicked the safety off the revolver and trudged up the stairs, which creaked under her weight. At the top she checked her flashlights screen. 8:23, battery still full. Jane pulled out the salt from her pocket and spread it in a line on the top step so that the demon lady wouldn’t be able to use these stairs, at least. 

The light beam danced along the walls as Jane looked in all of the rooms. A room filled entirely with liquor bottles, a room that seemed filled with knitted clothes items and large baskets with yarn balls, a room with a bunch of stuffed wizards, and a room with weird looking black windows? Pictures? Screens? It was hard to tell what they were. Some old game consoles sat in the corner, along with several weird green boxes. A bed was immediately to the right of the door, disheveled but appeared to be used frequently. This must be the demon’s room. Jane took one last look around then jumped when a cat in a suit she had mistaken for a toy stretched out. All of the rooms that she had been into she had applied salt to the doorways and left a devil’s trap in the room and she hurriedly did so here, then backed out of the room, turning to the last one. She stepped inside, where the only thing there was two raised platforms with an odd swirled flower-like pattern engraved on them. Jane stepped onto the right platform, and a bright flash of light and exploding feeling later she was standing in a completely different area. Shelves lined the walls, all filled with slightly glowing blue bricks that each held some weird variant of the cats she had earlier, such as one with two heads, one with a snake-like body and one with oversized teeth. Papers and liquor bottles were strewn all over the floor, tables were filled with vials and weird elements, and some strange machines hummed from their random places in the room. The flashlight could barely illuminate the back wall, which was lined with cages all filled with some mutant cat, who all started to meow at the sudden light. _How does she feed all of these cats?_ Because of course this is what she should be thinking at this time.  
A little giggle echoed off the walls behind Jane and she turned just in time to be blinded by the portal-y thing. Jane growled and ran toward the portal as fast as she could with her bags weighing her down. She stepped on the portal and transportilized back to the previous room. The demon was nowhere to be seen, and Jane was tempted to run off and look for her, but first she should check the other portal just to be safe. Or as safe as she could be in a locked abandoned house with a seductive demon. Anyway, Jane stepped on the left portal, closing her eyes from the bright light. She slowly opened them. This room seemed… different. There wasn’t really anything in this space, it just seemed empty. It was also circular, with transporter right in the middle. Jane peered over her shoulder and noticed a larger telescope aiming upwards. Jane tilted her head and gasped. The sky which was hidden by the trees was no more. Instead, a vast starry scene stretched across as far as she could see. This was beyond everything else she had ever seen before, city lights always blotting out the stars. Jane was so preoccupied staring at the sky that she didn’t hear the soft steps behind her, nor notice the slender hands at the edge of her vision until they had clamped over her eyes. 

Jane let out a squeal of surprise, dropping the gun and flashlight as her blood ran cold. The demon woman had her! “so yuo lik lookin at all thos ltitel twinkiels up in the sky too huh” She was so close Jane could smell the alcohol on her breath. Actually she was a little surprised she didn’t smell it earlier, she smelled like she only drank alcohol, and obsessively too. Jane fumbled near her neck and pocket for the cross and salt, however the demon had sliced the chain the cross was and Jane could hear it clatter on the floor. One hand was removed from her face and was in and out of her pocket at inhuman speed, as the demon stepped back and smirked, daintily holding the saltshaker in two fingers. With her standing straight in front of her, Jane could easily examine her. Her slim body wore an extremely short black skirt barely reached to an appropriate concealing length while an over-the-shoulder top did the same, a small amount of underboob visible along with a pair of open toe heels. Her blonde hair was artfully curled a bit, and her lips had a slight amount of dark pink lipstick. “and it looks like roxy wins this round! woohooooo!” Roxy stepped forward. “and i know wat i want 2 b my pirize.” Roxy whispered huskily, removing Jane’s glasses with one hand, sticking them on the collar of Jane’s shirt. She took her left hand and gripped her hair, while the other hand reached up to gently caress the girl’s cheek. Jane had no choice but to look at her, and try as she might, those pink orbs were calling her. Her eyes slowly met Roxy’s and they locked in place, focused solely on the demon. Roxy meanwhile was using her succubus powers to look into Jane’s mind, and break down any barriers that could disrupt. Roxy then sent some images into Jane’s mind, and feelings: Wandering around places, getting people and feeding off of their life energy because she couldn’t get food anywhere else, being chased away, eventually finding this place and holing up in it, feeding off of horny people who wandered her way because she gave off an energy that attracted them like flies, and she who only wanted love but would give in and feed and those people; hurt, lost, unloved, lonely, it was no wonder she had inevitably transformed into a succubus. Jane felt all these things and felt her heart just snap. She had been sent here to exterminate the demon as was her job, but she just couldn’t do it now. Roxy stopped with her mind powers but continued looking at Jane. Her smirk widened, but her eyes were full of sorrow. “i know you are here to kill me. you can do it. i wont stop you, jane. itll be good to finally be free of all this i guess.” Jane just stared blankly, and didn’t even realise when Roxy took the silver knife gingerly out of her backpack and closed it into her hand and positioned it so the hand clutching the knife was right above her heart, the point pressed lightly to her chest. Roxy closed her eyes and smiled, a genuine smile, at Jane. Jane blinked, grasping what was happening. She wants me to kill her, she is offering herself willingly, the chance is right here-! 

Thump. Roxy dared open an eye. Jane was still in front of her, looking right at her, but the knife was no longer in her hand. Jane rushed forward and tightly hugged the surprised Roxy. “No. I won’t do it. I’m not going to kill you. You never wanted to do those things, the trouble just came to you and you had no choice. And I’m going to positively make sure that you my fine lady, are never lonely again. I shall stay with you until I am meant for this world no longer, and then I shall stay with you in the next, whichever place we might end up.” Roxy stood there dumbstruck, then slowly wrapped her arms around the shorter human.  
“thank you jane”

After a while, the two found themselves in Roxy’s and now also Jane’s room. “Hey Roxy, might I be so kind as to inquire how you knew my name? I never told it to you.”   
“heheh, thast a littl trick of mine. when i did teh mind thungy, yu saw sum of my memoreis and i saw a bit of oyurs. aktalluy, it was mor lik i saw your dsires.”   
“That is rather neat, and also kind of invasive, but tha- Hey, are you ok there?” Roxy had a sort of ravenous sort of air now, and it made Jane a little uneasy. Roxy suddenly tackled Jane to the bed, masking any sounds or protests that came out of Jane’s mouth with her own, as the two interlocked lips.Jane shook under the ferocity of the succubus, her saliva a natural aphrodisiac and mixed with the alcohol made Jane start to feel all hot and fuzzy. Through her blurred vision she could of swore she saw large bat-like wings and a tail, and were those horns on her head?   
“im sorry” Roxy breathed as she nipped at Jane’s ear and traveled down her neck, drawing soft moans and gasps from the girl. A hand snaked its way under the shirt and Jane yelped as a cold hand enveloped her breast, and another lifted the shirt so her chest was exposed to the air as Roxy licked and kissed, knowing exactly what to do to make the girl’s pleasure rise to its peak. A knee found its way to Jane’s crotch and Roxy’s lips once again attacked Jane’s as the knee grinded up against and the other girl’s legs started to shake and her arms wrapped around Roxy’s neck, as Rxy slid a hand slowly into the shorts. She felt Jane’s mouth suction around hers as she kneaded that area. Her fingers dipped in, nails pleasantly scratching around until they hit a special little bump. Jane suddenly bucked against her a couple of times, and Roxy fed off the energy that flowed out. After taking in as much as she dared for fear of harming her new mate, she slowly moved off from on top of Jane’s now limp body. The girl was sprawled in her bed resting peacefully now. Roxy smiled and wiped her hand on a random swath of knitting, then tilted her head, thoughtful. A large grin lit up her face and she covered up the sleeping human before running out the door.

Jane opened her eyes, feeling a little laggy. She reached out her and hand and grabbed her glasses from the nightstand and put them on. She blinked in confusion. This wasn’t her room. It wasn’t even her house. Where was she? Last night’s memories hit her all at once and she sat up, blanket falling off of her. She stood up and walked to the door, and out into the hallway. “good mornin janey!!” Jane fell down from shock at the sudden voice that happily came out of nowhere.  
“Oh! Ah I’m sorry about that! Good morning to you as well!”   
“heheh! i dont thnk the floors all that comfy, is it?” Roxy offered a hand and pulled Jane up. “howd you leik ur new cloths?” Jane looked down. She was wearing a completely knitted outfit that fit her perfectly; it was a light blue dress that reached to her knees with decorative swirls covering it.   
“Wow! This is absolutely amazing! Did you perchance make this yourself?”   
“yup. i made it wile you wer sleeping. i think that it relly fits you.” Roxy said kissing Jane’s cheek. Jane blushed, then blushed darker as her stomach growled.   
“Golly, I’m pretty hungry. Do you have anything that i might be able to fashion myself a meal out of?”  
“uuhhhhmmmmm……no, i dont. im sorry! uhh… i could see if i culd find any berres or anthign.” Jane giggled.   
“That’s alright, there is a market in the town i could go and get us food at. Of course, we might have a tad bit of trouble cooking it.” Roxy held up her hands   
“thats arright, i got dis” She walked a few paces away and moved her hand by the wall. Suddenly the hallway lit up. “i can trun on the kichten stuffs too. i just didnt raelly need elctircity til now.” Jane smiled.   
“Alrighty then! I shall go and get the food, and you can set up the kitchen and we shall make a nice breakfast when I return!”   
“aye aey crocker!”

****************  
timaeusTestified [TT] began bothering gutsyGumshoe [GG] at 10:35

TT: Hey  
TT: It appears as if you are still on your trip  
TT: I just wanted to notify you that I have found my missing rabbit  
TT: It appears to be on an island in the middle of the ocean  
TT: I googled it and it seems like it is abandoned and almost uncharted  
TT: But there are some things about a feral skull man? Or something like that  
TT: I’ll be fine, just wanted to tell you in case it is maybe one of your supernatural things  
TT: Anyway, I’m about to leave for it, so I’ll talk to you later when we both get back

 

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased bothering gutsyGumshoe [GG]


End file.
